


Let Us Heal You

by Lindsey_Kkay



Category: The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt Jack Morton, Jack morton needs a hug, M/M, Multi, hamish is a good boyfriend, randall is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 18:47:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18555655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindsey_Kkay/pseuds/Lindsey_Kkay
Summary: Jack still doesn't cope well with killing people. Hamish and Randall, being the good boyfriends they are, just want to help him.





	Let Us Heal You

Jack had been doing this a whole year now, and he was still very uncomfortable killing anyone. He knew that in order to stop evil magic in its course, you either had to stop it until it wore down or you had to kill the person and eat their heart. In this case, the magic was strong and wasn’t wearing down, he had to go with option two. He really disliked option two.

“Jack, you did everything you could to save them.” Lilith said from across the room. Jack nodded his head.  
  
“It still won’t make this feeling any easier.” Jack shrugged and stood up, finishing the last of his drink in one go. “I think I’m just going to head back to the dorm tonight and try and get some sleep.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea Jack.” Hamish said, walking back into the room from the kitchen, handing Lilith and then him a plate each holding a nice sized sandwich on it. “You seem a little upset tonight. It would be better if you weren’t alone with your thoughts.” Hamish gave him a soft smile.

“Yuck. Feelings.” Lilith took her sandwich off her plate and walked out the front door, closing it softly.

“Midnight isn’t good with feelings. In turn it makes you not very good at handling the big emotions.” Randall explained as he walked into the room. “So we are going to be the two amazing boyfriends we are and take care of you tonight Jacky boy.” Randall gave him a large grin. Jack smiled back at the both of them in return.

“Thanks guys. That means a lot.” Jack nodded his head.

“And our first order of taking care of you is making you finish that sandwich and getting some water in you before making you go shower. Trust me, you’ll feel so much better after a shower.” Randall added. Jack nodded and started to eat his sandwich, watching as Hamish walked off to do whatever and Randall took a seat with his medical book.

“Want me to quiz you while I finish eating?” Jack asked, smiling at Hamish when he set two glasses of water in front of him before disappearing again.

“Oh would you? That would be great.” Randall handed over his book. “We’re doing this whole section this week.” he pointed to the key terms he needed to know and then sat back to let Jack quiz him.

“What does it mean to be superior or cranial?” Jack asked.

“That it is toward the head; end of the body.” Randall answered easily. Jack went through the rest of the terms and then did the list a second time out of order just to make sure Randall had it down.

“I think you’re all set.” Jack smiled, placing the book on the sofa next to him. He downed both cups of water and stood up. “I think I’m going to take that shower now.”

“Oooh, I’ll join you.” Randall grinned. Jack smiled and took Randall’s hand, bringing him up the stairs with him and to the bathroom. Randall helped him get undressed and turned the shower on. Jack stepped into the warm spray of the shower and felt better instantly. It only got better when Randall slipped in behind him and began washing the dirt and blood from his body.

“Thanks Randall.” he said softly, leaning into Randall’s body behind him as Randall washed his hair.

“There’s no need to thank me Jack. I’m always going to be here to take care of you. Me and Hamish both.” Randall said, kissing his cheek and turning him under the spray of the water to start washing the suds from his hair. Jack relaxed in Randall’s grip, letting himself be taken care of in a way he hadn’t before.

Once they had finished the shower and Randall had him dried off, he was walked into the bedroom where Hamish way lying on the bed waiting for them. Hamish looked up at them and smiled.

“Feeling any better Jack?” Hamish asked softly. Jack nodded and slid under the covers naked, snuggling up to Hamish in the process. Randall climbed into the bed behind him, getting as close as he could and pushing his face into the crook of Jack’s neck.

“How about we go out for breakfast tomorrow morning?” Hamish asked, rolling to face Jack who had his eyes shut, ready for sleep.

“That sounds like a great idea.” Jack said. Hamish and Randall talked for a few more moments but by then Jack had already fallen into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
